


Could this be more?

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, F/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: A one night stand that may be more.





	1. Chapter 1

Short blue hair was peeking out from beneath a pile of blankets the soft sound of breathing following it. It didn't take long before a stretch and a soft groan was soon following. The young woman was slowly moving attempting too twist herself more into the sheets her body whispering to her the events from last night. A small smile played on her lips as she pushed her face further into the pillow. Honestly, she would give anything to stay in bed wrapping herself up in his scent.

She still couldn't believe it herself. Never in her wildest dreams would she have seen her self-going home with someone she had just meet. There was just something about him though she couldn't place it and honestly, she wasn't sure if she was even wanting to try.

Her arm was reaching over without her realizing it, her hand meeting nothing but the cold emptiness of the bed. The smile left her lips pulling her hand back as she felt her stomach lightly drop.

Pulling herself up and wrapping the blankets around her as much as possible, her eyes were drifting around the room to find her clothes. To her surprise they were on a chair next to the door, someone it seems had attempted to fold them.

An annoyed sigh escaping from her lips before she found herself scooting across the bed keeping the blankets against herself, she flung her legs out her feet suddenly meeting the cold wood. Pulling herself up while gripping the sheets tighter trying to pull them along with her.

A click from the door left her rattled causing her to drop the sheets. Her eyes were drifting across the shadow of a tall silhouette enters through the door. Skintight white pants and a black metal shirt clung to his body; her eyes continue to drift up meeting dark pupils that were staring at her with panic.

Panic was in her eyes as well as she stands there naked before him seeing the man she had just slept with mere hours ago walking in with a paper bag from the Fairy Tail cafe and a case holding two small cups of what she could only assume had coffee in them by the aroma drifting in with him.

“You um…” his eyes were darting all around trying to look anywhere else. From the corner of his eyes he could see her creamy skin images of last night flashing through his mind.

The softness of her skin, the way her back arched in response to his touch. His hands running across her and the way she tasted oh god there was no way he was ever going to be able to get that out of his head.

“You might want to…” he was gesturing with his head to indicate her situation.

It suddenly was dawning on her that she was standing before him naked and she didn’t know why she was so embarrassed about it considering what they had done last night. She could feel the color rising on her cheeks. She let out a squeak while diving for her clothes.

Her eyes darting around for a minute before landing on the bathroom “I’ll just...” she didn’t even finish her sentence racing across the room and slamming the door closed. Leaning back against the bathroom door she could feel her heart racing.

Suddenly her mind was thinking back to the night before and she couldn’t stop the thoughts from pouring back into her mind.

_His breath was warm, and almost ticklish against her skin. She quivered a little each time he kissed her. As his lips ventured towards her neck. She lifted her chin almost involuntary. A soft, breathy moan escaped her lips._

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she shook her head, pulling her orange dress up over herself she tied it behind her neck. She smoothed out her hair before sliding her orange bandana back into it.

She took one last look at herself, her big brown eyes showing the fear she felt running through out her body. She took a deep breath closing her eyes to compose herself before basically throwing the door open.

Startling the man wasn’t her intention but startle him she did, almost dropping the coffee that was in his hands. Turning towards her they both went back to staring at each other.

“So, umm….” She bite her lip the weight of what she had done fully sinking in not to mention the fact that she had slept with the man before her and didn’t even get his name.

Her eyes widened in shock! She had slept with the man before, her the tall dark delicious looking man with three piercings above both his eyes, two on each side of his nose, two on his chin and the five on each side of his ears. Everything about him screamed danger, everything about him screamed nowhere near the type she would usually go for.

“Gajeel…” he practically whispered while scratching the back of his head. Blinking a few times, it took her a moment to realize that he had to told her his name.

“Levy” she replied to him wringing her hands together.

He shifted against his dressing resting his hip against it “So umm…I didn’t think you would wake up so soon, but I went and got some breakfast and coffee” his voice made her shiver more memories of the night before running through her.

_She ran her hands down his arms placing kiss after kiss down his chest. Her eyes sparkled up at him in a mischievous manner causing a shiver run through his body. A sigh escaped his lips that turned into a deep moan. His voice turned her own in ways she didn’t think were possible. It fueled something in her that she didn’t know was there._

She brought herself back to the present much to her disdain, but while she did it was dawning on her that he hadn’t snuck out because of the events of last night. He went to get them breakfast which brought a natural smile back to her face.

“Really that’s so sweet of you,” she was beaming at him while clasping her hands behind her back and tilting her head.

His cheeks were turning red in an instant, turning his head rather quickly to hide. “It’s no big,” shrugging his shoulders. Walking over to hand her the bagel and coffee he had bought her he stood towering over her. Graciously accepting both from him she brought the coffee up to her lips and took a gentle sip.

Returning to his own coffee “Um… I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee, so I hope you like it” he took his own swig.

“It’s perfect actually, it’s not too sweet either.” He hid a smirk behind his own cup before turning to face her.

“So we didn’t really talk about a whole lot…and I was kind of hoping that maybe you would like to get together again…I completely understand if you don’t and I know this is probably weird, but I was thinking we could get a cup of coffee. Not this cup but a different one maybe some other day…” he suddenly started mumbling a lot and Levy could tell that conversation probably wasn’t his strong suit, especially not with a woman.

“I would love that” she interjected him placing her hand on his arm, jerking him out of his thoughts. The feeling that spread through both left them with feelings they couldn’t explain.

_She could feel his hot breath running up her leg, the slide of his lips as they ghost across her. The pinch from his teeth then the brush of his tongue over the exact same spot in an effect to null the pain. Her neck tingled reminding her that he had done the exact same thing against her neck early in the evening._

Levy glancing at the clock on the nightstand panic running through her. “Oh my god is that really the time! I’m so sorry but I have to go otherwise I’m going to be late for work and I still need to go home before then so…” racing around the room making sure to grab everything she stopped herself for a minute to turn back towards him.

“I had a really great time last night,” pulling a pen from her pocket she walked back over to him and popped the cap of. He was confused by what she was doing until she pulled away and saw her name and a number next to it on his arm.

“I don’t work on Thursday if you’re free for that coffee,” tucking hair behind her ear she wiggled her finger asking him to come closer to her. He obliged of course, and she brought herself up on her tip toes placing a soft sweet kiss to his lips.

“I really hope I see you again”

“Yeah me too,” he responded stumbling the words out.

Closing the door to his apartment behind her, she was clutching her purse to herself a bright smile on her face. Little did she know that at the same time she was doing that he was placing a kiss of his own on the number she had left on his arm.

After the long commute back to her own apartment Levy didn’t hesitate to open the door and hang her purse up. She maneuvered into the kitchen humming to herself a bright smile on her face.

It wasn’t until a cough from behind her that she realized she wasn’t alone in the room. Slowly turning around she came face to face with her roommate “Hey Luce… its unusual for you to be up this early,” she practically squeaked at her.

“Well when my roommate and best friend is a stickler for being home at eight o’clock not matter what with whatever excuse she happens to use it becomes a concern you know.” Lucy was grinning mischievously at her.

“Well you see I just couldn’t pull myself out of this book I found at the library,” Levy was laughing awkwardly at this point.

“Uh huh.”

“Yah I mean you know me.”

“Yeah yeah I know you very well, so you might want to tell that book that they should maybe not leave marks on your neck.” Lucy was still grinning as she stood up and made her way to her own room waving to her.

Levy was blinking, to say she was confused was an understatement. Marks? What in the world was she talking about. She quickly made her way to the bathroom putting herself in front of the full-length mirror that Lucy had claimed would be worth it later.

Levy’s mouth dropped open a loud squeal escaping her as she took in mark after mark of **_love bites_** all over her body. Her entire body warmed up and she could see the red in her cheeks…there was absolutely no way she could go to work looking like this. Then it dawned on her that she had walked home looking like this! Embarrassment washed over her like a tidal wave taking her for the ride of her life. She gingerly reached up tracing one of the marks with the finger. She bit her lip knowing full well that most of these were going to take days to go away and there was a part of her that was okay with that.

Little did she know that back at Gajeel’s apartment he was also admiring her work. Tiny little **_love bites_** adorned him as well his fingers were tracing every little mark he could find, a soft ghasp leaving his lips before he was flopping onto his bed his arms behind his head, he was closing his eyes drifting back to the night before.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a time of radio silence they get together to go on their first date!

Levy was finishing up organizing her papers when her phone light flashed at her indicating a message. It was unusual for her to receive a text message at this time, so curiosity got the best of her. Reaching for it she slides her screen open in putting her password.

**_Hey sorry. I’ve been busy but do you still wanna meet up?_ **

The number wasn’t in her phone and there was no name under the message. Her phone suddenly vibrating again, another message coming through.

**_I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch but if that’s too forward I understand._ **

**_I mean I really do wanna get to know more than just your body._ **

Levy’s face flushing with embarrassment just stared at her phone. Her hands starting to shake as she thought to herself, they must have the wrong number and even then, who sends those kinds of messages through the phone!

**_But I mean coffee is still fine with me too if you’re still okay with that?_ **

Suddenly realization began to dawn on her about the burly man she had slept with almost a week ago. She hadn’t heard anything from him since she gave him her number, so she had figured he wasn’t interested in anymore more. She smiles at her phone as she sees one more message from him pop up.

**_Shit…. I’ve sent you too many messages before letting you respond…I’m sorry._ **

She giggles as she finally responds to him.

_Its okay. You just took me by surprise is all. This is Gajeel right? I think coffee or lunch would be great!_

Glancing up at the clock it was finally time for her lunch break. Placing everything in its proper place, she grabbed her purse and phone and made her way out of her office locking the door behind her.

**_SHIT!!! I didn’t even tell you it was me or leave my name after any of the messages. Yes, this is Gajeel! Omg this is Levy right I didn’t input the number wrong, did I?!?!?_ **

Levy couldn’t control the giggle that escaped her lips, a few looks suddenly turning. She quickly made her way outside before opening her phone again and responding.

_Usually with the first text most people would indicate and some way who they are but the way you did it fits quite well._

Walking to her usual spot for lunch she felt the vibrating of a new message coming in, but she just smiled to herself. She was standing in line waiting to order before opening her phone.

**_I’m messing this up, aren’t I? Sorry I’m not use to these kinds of things_ **

_Really with the way you were I’m a little surprised by that._

She was taken aback by her brash response and was hesitating to send an apology or something else to make him forget what she had just sent. Moving through the line ordering her food and then moving to sit in her usual place, it didn’t dawn on her until she sat down that Gajeel hadn’t responded as quickly as he had been. She had opened her phone and was placing her fingers when she finally received a message.

**_Heh that’s a pretty bold statement coming from you little lady_ **

_Sorry that was rude of me wasn’t it!_

**_Nah it was cute and bold I liked it_ **

_So, if you’re free on Saturday for lunch. I would love to see you again_

Levy couldn’t believe how bold she was being, her heart was racing a million miles a second but none of that mattered. All that she could think about was seeing him again.

**_I’m totally down for that how about we meet at 2_ **

_Saturday at 2! Can’t wait!_

Closing her phone one last time she brought it up against herself not even trying to hide the smile on her face this time.

~Saturday at Noon~

“Lucy if you think I’m wearing that string of fabric you’re holding in your hands you are out of your mind.” Levy was staring her down with her hands on her hips.

“Please he’s already seen everything.” Lucy rolled her eyes in response.

“That is not the point.” Levy shrilled throwing a pillow at Lucy before diving into her bed and burrowing herself under her other pillows. She heard Lucy giggling then felt the bed shift the pillow following soon after that as her best friend stuck her head under the pillow next to her.

Levy let out a sigh before closing her eyes, “This was a bad idea wasn’t it? I mean at this point it would have been easier to just ask him to shack up again.” Levy mind was running a million miles a minute and not in a good way. She was making a list of all the reasons that this was a bad idea, and they had been racking up since she woke up in the morning as nervous as ever.

Levy didn’t see Lucy purse her lips together nor did she see her pull herself up and pull the pillow off them until she felt the breeze from the open window roll across her face.

“Listen to me Levy McGarden, in the many years we have known each other you have shown very little interest in men and when you have its been questionable. There’s definitely some kind of chemistry here and the man went out and got breakfast and coffee afterwards is a huge possibility of a keeper. Also, you haven’t been on a date let alone dated a man in like five years, so this is happening.” Lucy smirking at her picked up the pink single strap summer dress her friend had pulled out earlier.

“At least give the man something to work with.” Lucy let out a groan as she threw the thong and matching bra at her friend.

“I hate those things…there so uncomfortable.” Levy made a face at the thong as she held it up.

Levy slightly turning herself clearing then clearing her throat, “I was thinking maybe I don’t wear a bra. How’s that for giving him something?” Lucy’s eyes widened in delight as she was squealing with joy dancing around.

“I’m so proud of you! You’re growing up.” Levy quickly turned herself back around and playfully smacking Lucy then shaking her head at her.

“I’m going to need all the details when you get home.” Lucy was laying across Levy’s bed. “If you do come home,” she grinned mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“It’s not like that it’s a proper date,” Levy chided.

“Hmm…maybe or since its already happened maybe he’s expecting it again. You have to be prepared if that’s the case and that’s not what you’re looking for,” Lucy responded giving her a serious look.

“I’m aware Luce, now how do I look?” Levy came back into her bedroom wearing the pink single strap dress, her blue hair pulled back with her signature bandana this one matching her dress.

“I’ve seen worse,” Lucy shrugged her shoulders in response then laughing while dodging the pillow that sudden came her way.

“Have fun!” Levy heard Lucy shouting at her as she grabbed her purse and left their apartment.

The dinner they had chosen for lunch was oddly the one that Levy usually went to for her lunch breaks when she was working. She hadn’t thought too much into it until she was sitting in her usual spot on a Saturday.

Five minutes past their meet up time and Levy didn’t even realize she was tearing at the napkin in front of her. Maybe he realized this was a bad idea. That or he met someone else in the past few days that he liked more than her, she wouldn’t be surprised with that one. She always felt herself to be a plain girl compared to others.

She had to be over thinking things, it had only been five minutes, traffic or something probably was slowing him down. Lucy took a big breath and then suddenly noticed the shadow towering over her. Levy’s eyes glancing her heart skips a beat as familiar eyes look down at her. She can’t get any words to leave her mouth as she takes him in for a second time in daylight instead of the ever-glowing lights of the night club.

His hair is long black and unruly, he has it styled back to the best of his ability. His dark eyes make her squirm in her seat, not cold but with power in them. The light bounces of his piercings as her eyes travel down, she takes in the black tank top that sticks to him barely containing his muscles and oh does he have more than enough.

Before she can continue to take him in, he’s sliding into the seat across from her a sheepish smile on his face. The silence between them follows and by this time they have more than a few onlookers watching them. She can probably guess that most of them are thinking he sat down in the wrong seat.

Clearing her throat and ignoring the stars, “Gajeel its so nice to see you again.” She finally relaxes and smiles naturally at him. She’s not lying either, he’s definitely far from someone she would normally consider seeing but maybe that’s exactly what she needed. She did miss him she couldn’t deny that little fact either.

“Uh yah its good to see you too,” his reply was soft, but his voice was deep and gravelly. She squirmed in her seat, running her tongue across her lips to add moisture back to them. She couldn’t believe how she was reacting, that just his voice alone was enough to make her squirm.

“How have you been?” She had picked up the menu and was scanning over it but took a quick minute to peak up at him.

“Good, good just ya know working,” he was reaching for his own menu.

“Oh, what exactly is it that you do,” she was looking up at him again the curiosity in her eyes genuine.

“I’m a…a tattoo artist and piercer,” reaching over he lifted his glass and look a sip from it.

“Oh! Well that has to be very…”

“Not up your alley,” he was chuckling now as he quickly snuck his own peak at her a wry smile on his face.

That comment hit Levy in the face more than she thought it would be she shook it off. “Well I wouldn’t know being that I’ve never meet anyone who does it let alone dated someone,” her comment came off more vexed than she had meant it to.

“So, you’re a…?” Finally looking at her for more than a few seconds inquired at her.

“Literature Professor.” Her answer came off short.

Their lunch date continued this way; she would ask him questions and he would respond with as little effort as he could. She would become annoyed and stop asking question in which he would sneak in a question of his own.

By the end of their date she was feeling a lot and she honestly didn’t know what was going on anymore. Was their connection purely physical? There were instances when that happened, and she did like what she was seeing there was no doubt.

There was something else that was bothering her about how he was acting though and finally it all came tumbling out of her after he opened his phone and laughed at something.

“Listen I know I’m the not the most beautiful girl and nothing about me stands out among most women but if you’re not into me and this isn’t what you though it was going to be you, I’m not stopping you from leaving.” Her voice was cold but also sad.

His laughing stopped as he glanced over at her seeing the tears forming in her eyes that she was doing her best to hold in.

“I thought that maybe there was more than something physical between us and I was beyond ecstatic when you messaged me, but that doesn’t seem the case for you.” She was looking down at her lap now. She couldn’t stop the words coming as much as she wanted to, they were just spilling out.

Moments later she felt callused fingers gliding over her cheek and lifting her head up. Her eyes landed on a tattoo that was on his wrist she couldn’t make of the words though as she put her focus back on the man before her.

He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. It’s not my intention to upset you…it’s just that,” trailing off he left his thoughts unfinished.

“Just that?” She didn’t want to be hopeful, but she was holding onto hope that maybe there was a good reason.

“We’re pretty different and I’ve been getting looks since I walked in early and when I sat down with you.” He had pulled his hand away from her and was scratching the back of his head.

Looking around the room she knew exactly what he was talking about. New people had come in and others who were still there from earlier were all looking their way and whispering.

“So, it’s not me…”

“You are kidding me, right? You’re smoking and you’re a professor. Little lady you’re way out of my league, plus we’re pretty great together.” He was leaning forward grinning at her.

Levy was completely taken aback by his comments and could feel her cheeks turning red. “What about your phone…that’s the only time you seemed to be enjoying yourself,” her voice dropping to a near whisper.

“Oh! My boy didn’t believe me when I told them I was on a date with a professor. He asked when I started calling my hand that,” he embarrassingly began scratching his nose.

Levy couldn’t control herself anymore the giggle that left her lips was louder than she meant it to be, but so genuine that she couldn’t control herself. Gajeel was taken back unsure of what exactly that it was he said to cause this reaction from her.

“Gajeel your image doesn’t exactly scream I worry about what people think.” She was still giggling as she tried to get the words out.

“Oh well you’re not wrong but I thought that maybe you would think otherwise.” He was chuckling in response himself.

“What I do has nothing to do with anyone else.”

“Well then, how about we have a cup of coffee and I be a better date? If you’re okay with that,” he was grinning at her as he asked.

“That sounds good to me.” She was standing and reaching her hand out to him. Pulling his wallet out he threw down a few bills then stood up and took her hand in his. She blinked a few times as she took in the size difference of their hands.

“Remembering how good they make you feel,” his question left her cheeks turning red which caused him to grin and make his signature laugh.

As he was leading her out of the restaurant, she noticed that when he moved just right, she could see a tattoo on his back. She was turning her head trying to peak more at it when he caught her.

He was chuckling again. “Wanna go somewhere private it and see it? We were a little distracted last time for you to get a good view.”

“I’m good!” she squeaked.

“Shame I had such a good time.”

“Hmm well maybe if you treat a lady right and take her own a few more dates you can have another good time.”

“Oh? You don’t wanna explore the goods again to make sure you like what you see just in case?”

“Sorry that was a once in a lifetime deal,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“But you can do something for me,” she was smirking at him while pulling him towards her.

“You can kiss me.” He smirked back at her before leaning down, capturing her lips with his own. They broke apart both smiling before they were off again, laughing as they made their way down the street, their hands tightly clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt two for The GajevyLoveFest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the GajevyLoveFest event! The first prompt was Love Bites!


End file.
